


Imagine

by joytothegirls



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytothegirls/pseuds/joytothegirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’ll imagine the possibilities of what might have been...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through end of season three.

She’ll imagine the possibilities of what might have been. 

The content feeling that would wash over her as they walked, hand in hand, down her tree lined street. Ordering dinner up to her apartment, only to leave it half eaten on the table as the food is forgotten and a hunger of another kind takes over. 

She’ll imagine these things and the life they could have shared. 

But then reality will hit her like a ton of bricks, and she’ll remember that her fantasies are an impossibility. 

Because Simon is gone. 

He’s dead.


End file.
